lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Paradise Tour
The Paradise Tour was the second worldwide concert tour by Lana Del Rey, it was in support of her third EP, and second major-label release, Paradise. It began on April 3, 2013, at Galaxie Mega Hall in Amnéville, France, and ended on October 18, 2014, at Hollywood Forever Cemetry in Los Angeles, California. Background In support of her then-upcoming release Paradise, on October 31, 2012, Del Rey announced European dates for her upcoming tour.[https://seatgeek.com/tba/music/lana-del-ray-tickets-tour-dates/ Bunt, Angela (Nov. 1, 2012). "Lana Del Rey Announces United Kingdom, Ireland Tour Dates". TBA] In early 2014 she announced a second leg for the tour with more dates in North America.[http://radio.com/2014/03/10/lana-del-rey-2014-tour-dates-north-america/ Sterling, Scott (March 10, 2014). "Lana Del Rey Announces 2014 North American Tour". Radio.com.] The second leg featured songs from Ultraviolence. Tour dates for various festival performances across the world and other miscellaneous concerts were announced at separate times. Specifics and visuals Set design of the first leg was created by Block9, a duo comprised of Gideon Berger and Stephen Gallagher. Inspiration was taken from her major-label debut Born to Die, and was described by themselves as "a world steeped in faded Hollywood glamour, with a subtle contemporary edge. A backdrop of golden, art deco windows act to frame to the specially commissioned re-edits of videos from the album, and a crumbling grand piano houses two midi-keyboards. Bespoke period chandelier and lighting fixtures are fitted with programmable LED’s allowing them to be integrated into the show and a pair of hand-sculpted lions sit as guardians at the edge of the stage. Completing the scene are six real, taxidermy crows that have raided Del Rey’s dressing table – the stolen jewels in their beaks catching the light."[http://www.block9.com/Lana-Del-Rey.html "Lana Del Rey". Block9.] The stage set-up for the European leg of the tour from April to July 2013 also featured an on-stage orchestra and palm-tree props beside the large frame in the back of the stage. The frame served as a display screen for Del Rey's visual backdrop videos that changed as she performed different songs. The stage design for the American leg of the tour from April to May 2014 was differently set up, as it displayed a large throne behind Del Rey while retaining similar plant and palm tree props. Stage design varied for festival performances and various concerts. Mark Wood, a lighting designer, toured with Del Rey for the 2013 European leg and 2014 North American leg. He controlled lighting and set design backstage. Wood also worked with Del Rey for her 2011 Born to Die Tour and 2015 Endless Summer Tour, as well as a few other appearances.[http://www.markwoodlighting.com/lana-del-rey Mark Wood "Lana Del Rey". Mark Wood Lighting - The Association of Lighting Designers.][https://secure.chamsys.co.uk/lana_del_ray_tour "Lana Del Rey"Insert non-formatted text here. ChamSys USA.] Setlist 2013 The setlist varied from date to date, but in total is composed of 22 songs, 7 from Paradise, ''11 from ''Born to Die, 3 covers, 1 soundtrack song, and 1 other song that was used as an intro. # "Tony's Theme" (Intro) # "Cola" # "Body Electric" # "Gods & Monsters" * # "Blue Jeans" # "I Love Paris" * # "Born to Die" # "Dark Paradise" * # "Heart-Shaped Box" * # "Carmen" # "Off to the Races" * # "Young and Beautiful" * # "Million Dollar Man" * # "Dark Paradise" * # "Blue Velvet" * # "American" * # "Without You" * # "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" * # "Ride" # "Summertime Sadness" # "Burning Desire" * # "Video Games" # "National Anthem" Songs marked with an asterisk (*) were not performed at every date. Some were only performed at certain specific date, "I Love Paris" was performed on April 27 and 28, 2013 in Paris, France. An a cappella version of "Off to the Races" was performed on November 7 in Belo Horizonte, Brazil.[http://www.setlist.fm/search?query=tour:%28Paradise+Tour%29&artist=13d391fd "Search for setlist: tour:(Paradise Tour)". setlist.fm.] 2014 The setlist varied from date to date, but in total is composed of 22 songs, 4 from Paradise, ''10 from ''Born to Die, ''7 from ''Ultraviolence, and 1 soundtrack song. # "Intro" * / "Cruel World" * # "Cola" # "Body Electric" # "Blue Jeans" # "West Coast" # "Born to Die" # "Ultraviolence" * # "Old Money" * # "Dark Paradise" * # "Shades of Cool" * # "Young and Beautiful" * # "Radio" * # "Money Power Glory" * # "Carmen" * # "Fucked My Way Up to the Top" * # "Summertime Sadness" # "Million Dollar Man" * # "Gods & Monsters" * # "Ride" * # "Video Games" # "Without You" * # "National Anthem" Songs marked with an asterisk (*) were not performed at every date. Some were only performed at a certain specific date. Del Rey also played "Old Money", "Radio", "Money Power Glory", "Without You", "Fucked My Way Up to the Top" during more than one select show. "Dark Paradise" was performed at Cintermex, Monterrey, Mexico on October 9, 2014 and "Shades of Cool" was performed at Hollywood Forever Cemetery, in Los Angeles, United States, on October 18, 2014.[http://www.setlist.fm/search?query=tour:%282014+Tour%29&artist=13d391fd "Search for setlist: tour:(2014 Tour). setlist.fm.][https://www.setlist.fm/stats/lana-del-rey-13d391fd.html "Lana Del Rey Tour Statistics". setlist.fm.] Tour dates Cancelled shows Notes Merchandise References Category:Concert tours